Picking Up the Pieces
by SpiritAnimal
Summary: Ah a what if. People can grow apart. But when that happens, and that person is the only one you've ever know, what then?
1. Chapter 1

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, no matter how much I wish on stars and birthday candles...

A/N: Ok...so...rewatching the series and the what ifs started flowing again. I have a good bit of time right now... So I thought, why not be creative and get those art juices flowing! Also, helps me kinda get into a meditative state and work things out. So the big stuff... Thinking A/U for this, kinda... Touching base with growing up, being with the same person forever and the doubts and problems that can come along. Defiantly reincarnating a few different warriors... Let s see how this plays out, ne?

Chapter 1

Miaka sighed as she hit that red end call button. Her arm fell limply at her side. It s been strained between her and Taka lately... But not in an arguing or fighting kind of way. She felt as if he became comfortable, like... They were simple friends, best friends, but friends rather than two people who moved heaven and Earth to be with each other. She turned, and walked over to the kitchen, putting his dinner away. Taka had just cancelled on her, instead, going out to dinner with Keisuke and Tetsuya. Closing the fridge, she looked at her phone and grinned.

"Well, if they are gonna go out and have fun..." She scrolled through her contacts and found Yui. She tapped it and lifted it to her ear as it started to ring.

Miaka looked at Yui as she tugged on the hem of the dress her friend put her into. It was shorter, coming about mid thigh, and pretty clingy. The heels she put her in were a bit higher, about 3 inches. She was decked out in sequined red. Apparently, Yui thought it was cute, about 10 years after their adventures in the Universe of the Four Gods, still dressing in their respective colors. Her excuse? _"Aww, but Miaka... These colors just look so good on us!"_ She would always say with a giggle. She was shaken from her reverie by Yui grabbing her wrist with a heavy sigh.

"Come out of the clouds Miaka. You wanted to go out to escape those thoughts. Come on. I hear from some of the girls at work there is a really hot bartender that started a while ago." She chuckled as she led her friend in. "They come just to see this guy!"

Miaka couldn't help but smile. Yui was trying really hard to cheer her up. She gave a small laugh. "Ok ok...just be careful...I ll fall in these death traps you call shoes!"

"Oh quit whining Miaka! You look amazing, you need to own it." She stopped at the bar and sat Miaka in a seat. "Now, time to enjoy yourself! Have fun, flirt a bit and forget about Taka being a self-centered jerk." Miaka looked around the barroom as Yui slid into the seat next to her. It was an upscale bar, full of lights, and a dance floor. Probably closer to a club than a bar, people dressed similar to her and Yui, everything pristine and shining. She barely heard Yui s gasp, before she stiffened, hearing a voice come from behind the bar.

"What can I get ya two?" Miaka slowly turned around and locked eyes with a very familiar pair of amber eyes.

"I...ah..." Thankfully Yui was there to take up the slack for her...as usual.

"Two cosmos please."" She answered, giving him a smile. "I apologize for my friend here...she doesn't get out much..." He nodded once, then turned, slowly looking away from Miaka's gaze, getting back to work.

Yui looked over at Miaka wide-eyed. "I swear I had no idea he looked like that Miaka..."

"T-Tasuki..." Miaka whispered as she watched him walk away.

Yui gave her pale friend a concerned look. "Should...we leave? You want me to call Taka for you?"

Miaka shook her head slowly. "Their relationship was strained at best. It wouldn t be good if he noticed he was also reincarnated. I... I think I want to stay." She gave Yui a bright smile. "I mean even if he doesn't remember who he once was or who I am, who else better to cheer me up? She sighed and looked at her hands. Tasuki and Nuriko were always the one to look out for me and cheer me up when something happened with Tamahome." She looked over at Yui, who she knew didn t have good memories of her time there. Instead of her usual haunted look, she gave Miaka a warm smile.

" Well, then I did know just what would cheer you up!" There was a clink as the two martini glasses were set down on the bar. The bartender cleared his throat and looked at Miaka.

"Ya good now? Looked a little faint a minute ago...like ya just saw a ghost." Miaka nodded as she picked up the drink taking a sip.

"Yeah. Just had a bit of a shock. I m good now though." The man grinned and nodded back, his hair, the color of fire, moving with every slight movement of his head.

"A'ight. Mind if I ask you beautiful ladies a question?" He rubbed the back of his head, blushing faintly. "Before I do...I don't always do this. Girls are a royal pain in my ass...always changing their minds...never playing fair. But I saw you two come in and somethin I dunno...clicked I guess?" He looked to the side, obviously embarrassed. He looked at Miaka from the corner of his eye when she giggled a bit.

"Ask away." She gave him a warm smile. It was as if he never changed. Exactly the same but obviously not as violent. Sure his hair was shorter and he was more tanned, less jewelry and more like jeans, combat boots, and a button up shirt.

Still blushing, he leaned forward, dropping his voice, "I know it's gonna sound like a pick up line, but what are ladies like you two doing out by yourselves?"

Yui cleared her throat and took that opportunity to take a long drink, downing half of it in one go. Miaka looked away biting her lower lip gently.

"Oh well...that is quite a long story..." She whispered playing with her own glass. He glanced around, eyes assessing the goings on. Satisfied, he nodded.

"It's pretty slow, I have time. Pretty ladies like yerself shouldn't look sad. Ya look like you re on the verge of tears. Someone like you cryin would just break m'heart." He gave her a warm smile. "Atleast fess up to what caused you t'come out t night. Not that I'm complainin' or anythin'." He shrugged, eyes closed. "I am a bartender after all. They are like the world s cheapest shrinks."

Miaka smiled softly, still playing with the glass. He was so much like his old self, it was kinda hard to remember this wasn't Tasuki, bandit leader and Suzaku warrior standing in front of her. This was...ah...

"I can't tell you all that!" She exclaimed softly. "I don't even know you!"

Yui slid out of her seat. "Miaka, Tetsuya's calling me. I gotta take it really quick. I'll be right back." She answered her phone, trying to find a quieter spot.

The bartender, who had a striking resemblance to her former friend, warrior, and protector, blinked a few times looking confused, then shook his head.

"I should've introduced m'self. It s just that...I dunno...I felt like I ve known ya forever." He held his hand out. "I'm Talin. I know weird name. My parents were pretty weird. New Agey and all that."

A/N: Yay! Chapter one done! Chapter two is already working in my head!


	2. Chapter 2

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing...seriously...nothing...also one of these characters, or the story it is based off of.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Really hope you like this one!

Chapter 2

Miaka started to reach her hand out then paused giving a slight noise. "You're arm...you have a tattoo..." On his forearm, there was a tattoo of an pair of angel wings. Talin looked at his arm and nodded.

"Yeah. It has meaning...I'm not gonna get ink like that for no reason..." He looked away. "My mom used t' tell me all the time that if I wanted to I could fly... I had wings to take me to even the heaven's above. So when she passed..." Miaka blushed furiously, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..."

Talin let his arm drop and hung his head. "Not an hour after meeting you and you're cryin'. What did I tell you earlier?" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's not like that. I got a few other tats too." With an evil grin added "Wanna see 'em?"

Miaka couldn't believe what she heard! So brazen...brash...teasing...actually she could. Tasuki after all... That didn't stop her from blushing a scarlet red that matched her dress. She looked up as she heard him laugh. "Nah, not on a first date anyways. Gotta respect the ladies, even if they are mostly dirty cheaters." He stuck out his hand once more. "I believe you have me at a disadvantage now beautiful. You know my name...now do you have one? Or do I have to make one up for you?"

Miaka shook herself and took his hand. "Miaka Yuki. N...nice to meet you Talin." She gave him a faint smile. "And as to the reason I'm here..."

As Miaka finished her story of what's been bothering her recently, she saw Talin's demeanor darken. He crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I don't get it...I really don't. You seem like the most kind hearted person, and you're gorgeous to top it off. How can a guy just blow her off like that? You should be treated like a priestess...worshiped like..." He trailed off looking at her paling face. "Did...I say somethin'?"

Miaka shook her head. "Oh...no...no...nothing like that. That was just weird. Saying priestess..." He blinked a few times, thinking.

"Did I? Meant to say goddess..." He shrugged then looked up."Hey your friend is rushing over here..." Miaka looked over to see Yui rushing up. She stood, worried.

"What's wrong Yui?" Yui grabbed her purse and dug out her wallet, pulling out a card for the drinks.

"We probably should go Miaka. I told Tetsuya where we were and all three are coming to meet us. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I could hear Taka over the phone clear as day raving about flame boy and bastard..."

Talin frowned looking between the two. "Is there gonna be a problem?"

Yui shook her head. "No not at all. Just her boyfriend, brother and their friend are looking for us. They'll be here in a minute."

Miaka sighed. "So let them come Yui. We aren't hiding anything, just having a drink at a bar. We need a girls night once in a while." Yui stopped, looking over at Miaka, as she slid her card away.

"You sure?" With Miaka's nod, she sat back down. "Well then, I'm gonna need another one!" She said with a smile, finishing her drink.

Miaka sat at the bar, watching everyone have a good time on the dance floor. She sighed as she saw Taka surrounded by ladies. Everyone was all ready pretty drunk, a few hours had gone by. She had just gotten her third drink. She took a sip and blinked a few times. "This...isn't what I was drinking... It's...peach flavored."

She looked up at Talin, who was checking his watch. "Yeah it's peach. Made it special. Dunno what it is just threw a few things together." She saw his eyes turn to her friends. "That guy...Is he the one you were talkin' about?" She saw a slight hint of anger in his eyes, watching Taka dance. At her nod, he frowned even more. "I see. He like this a lot?"

At that Miaka shrugged. "We don't go out together very often, so I don't know." Suddenly, Talin's hand was held out in front of her. She stared at it blankly, wondering what he wanted.

"Can... I see your phone please Miaka?" She dumbly nodded and handed it to him, after unlocking it. He took it and did a few things, a look of determination in his eyes. He closed them as he set it gently in her hand. "Again, I don't do this all the time...ya can check my phone. But I put my number in there, then texted myself. I don't know why Miaka, but... I feel like ya need me." He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "That's not it... I...wanna be there for ya... No matter what for. I feel like you give me purpose. So... If ya need t'talk, or a shoulder t'cry on, or hell, even help moving." He laughed nervously, blushing furiously. He turned from her, doing something behind the bar. "Just throw a text my way, and I'll come runnin'." He glanced over his shoulder, a trace of concern in his eyes. "My shift is about over. Are ya gonna be ok gettin' home?"

Miaka was about to reply when she felt an arm slip around her. "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of that, but thanks for your concern. I'm sure you do that for all your patrons." She looked over her shoulder to see Taka behind her, frowning. "Back off asshole, unless you want me to get you fired." Miaka blushed and stood quickly, rushing out of there. She heard several people call her name as she hurried out.

A/N: Chapter 2 down! Please review and let me know what you think! Working on Chapter 3 as we speak!


	3. Chapter 3

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own none of this. No matter how much I want to. Heck, I barely own what I got!

A/N: I'm hoping to finish this in the next day or two. I REALLY hope it's coming out as awesome as I'm thinking it is. It's been a while since I've written and finished anything, due to busy life and tons of work. I always end up forgetting where I was going with it. But I have a ton of unexpected time this week, so... Here we go!

Chapter 3

Miaka turned a corner, about a quarter of the way to her apartment, when it finally happened. She stepped the wrong way and felt her ankle give out. First, the weakness and it buckling, then blazing hot pain, and finally, she started to fall. Her eyes widened as she stretched her arms out trying to catch herself. She stopped mid-air, arms dangling in front of her and a shoe hang ing off her toe. Blinking a few times she looked behind her.

"Wha...?" She forgot what she was going to say when her gaze was met with a pair of golden colored eyes filled with concern.

"Are ya ok? You didn't look ok leavin'." Miaka blinked a few times, still hanging from his grasp.

"Did you follow me?" She furrowed her brow in confusion when he shrugged ever so slightly. "Why?"

"Well, when ya left like that, ya looked pretty shook up. I was about to clock out anyway. So I left through the back, and followed. The guys seemed too drunk to care, your boyfriend scowled, and yer friend tried to call you. She seemed ok with me comin' after ya for some reason."

Miaka blushed faintly, then placed her hands on his arms. "You...can put me down now." She felt him stiffen slightly, before relaxing his arms, and setting her down on her feet.

"Yeah...uh...sorry 'bout that. I...wish I knew what the hell I'm doin' Miaka... I just...ah...for fuck's sake... I just dunno." His eyes widened as he finally let go of her. She whimpered in pain and instantly took most of the weight off her injured ankle. Miaka started to try to regain her balance, but with her other foot still in a stilleto, she knew she couldn't keep her balance.

Talin had no idea what he was doing. He just met this girl, all ready told her it felt like he's always known her, gave her his number and followed her out of the bar. He was off his rocker today. And when he caught her from going down, had her in his arms, he couldn't mistake that feeling of rightness. It felt like...well...like she was the one he would spend his entire life with. His eyes widened as he saw her start to go over once again. Shit! He set her down while wearing only one high heeled shoe! His arms worked of their own free will, and his movement was so quick he couldn't stop himself if he wanted. He scooped her up princess style and frowned. What the hell just happened? He was always quick, but never that fast. He struggled to regain his composure, and looked at her, still in disbelief.

"I...dunno what that just was...sorry..." He blushed a bit, then looked down at her. "So, ya can't walk... Do you need a doctor? Or just help home?" He saw her blush faintly as she slipped her arms around his neck, so she didn't fall probably.

"It's...it's ok. I live a couple of miles away. I don't know why I decided to walk, I knew this was going to happen. And you won't always be there to save my sorry butt Tas...ah...Talin. I can call a cab..." What name was she about to call him? Weird. Ok whatever...the situation at hand was more important. He had a girl he was carrying with an injured ankle and an angry boyfriend will probably be coming to look for her soon. He didn't feel like getting thrown in jail tonight, so... Couldn't be helped.

"My place is a block away. Sleep there t'night. Don't worry...no funny stuff. My sofa is pretty comfy." He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed, looking away from her. "I dunno if I can carry you all that way...and ya probably should get that ankle elevated as soon as possible." And he started walking before she could knew he had a t-shirt she could sleep in,he had extra blankets and stuff for him on the sofa.

Miaka could feel herself blushing as he carried her, but couldn't bring herself to argue. The agility he showed earlier, and the feeling of him needing to protect her, it was Tasuki all over and she couldn't believe she nearly called him by that name rather than his current name. He obviously didn't regain his memories like Taka had. She bit her lip at the thought of Taka. He was going to be so angry at her if he went by her place and she wasn't there. But what could she do? As of right now, she couldn't walk on that ankle, and actually, she felt pretty comfortable where she was. Taka felt comfortable, complacent. She knew that. After all the past talk of never leaving her side and making her the happiest bride ever, well here we were. 10ish years later, no bride, not even living in the same apartment. Once in a while, they'd really go out, but there was a lot of just dinner then home, or watching a movie at his place or something. He barely texted her and when she did call him, they were short conversations. She wasn't sure when he became unhappy,and she wasn't sure if she was the cause or not. She just knew that she felt pushed to the side and defiantly not his priority. She sighed heavily then was broken from her thoughts by Talin's voice.

"We're here." He moved a hand for a moment then produced a set of keys. "Ya mind unlocking the door and openin' it? Kinda hard when you're carryin' someone." She blinked a few times taking the keys from his hand, unlocking the door, then slowly twisting the knob open.

A/N: I know... This is a weird place to stop this particular chapter. What I want to get into next, I didn't want to bleed too much into this chapter. :/ Hope that makes sense. As usual, read, review and let me know! I hope everyone likes what I'm doing here! And regardless of it, I will be adding chapters as they come to me. I just like hearing that someone's enjoying my work other than me!


	4. Chapter 4

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this story or anything :(

A/N: Just the mental planning of this chapter has taken me a while. I did start off with a seed of an idea that just kept nagging me, which is why I end up writing, in case you aren't one of those in the know. Well...hope you enjoy! Kinda a struggle to write this one.

Chapter 4

Talin woke up in a cold sweat. He had that dream again, but this time it seemed more nightmarish. He felt so helpless... About everything. Swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa, he ran his hand through his damp, fiery locks. The apartment was quiet. She should be sleeping soundly. He'll look in on her just in case. Miaka... He woke up with her name on his lips, which was something new. Touching his lips, he walked into his small kitchen, and went about heating some water. Tea...that'll help him get back to sleep. While that was going, he would check in on her.

He walked to his bedroom door, the light from the bathroom giving a slight glow into the small room. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed and looked at her. Her auburn hair was tousled everywhere, his shirt, several sizes too big, slipped down, exposing one of her shoulders. He sighed softy, watching her, his mind going back to his dreams that caused him to be here, standing in the door watching her sleep.

It was him, yet it wasn't. It looked like him, sounded and even acted like him but it seemed like a whole diffrent person. It...was like something out of a fantasy novel. This guy...he went by several names, Shun'u, Genrou, Tasuki... Talin rubbed his tattoo on his arm thinking about the mark that person had. This all had to mean something, but he had no clue what. He's had these dreams as long as he can remember. None as vivid as tonight's. He woke up with such a sense of urgency, and an emptiness in his heart, he had never felt. There was something else too...

He... In this dream he loved a girl but was cursed to watch her with his best friend. He would do anything for her, even die, and on several occasions he nearly did. Anything she asked of him was hers for the taking...anything for his priestess. Then one night he did the unforgivable, and forced himself on her...or at least tried. He couldn't go through with it...Ta...ta...he shook his head, not being able to remember the name. The one that her heart belonged to came in and stopped it, being under some sort of control, he attacked his friend. Finally, he was able to break the spell over his actions, and attempted to...

He wiped his hand across his eyes, wiping away the tears that trailed silently down his cheeks, then shook his head. The magical spell was broken, but... "Not the spell she had over my heart" he heard himself whisper, and jumped at the sound of his own voice. He couldn't believe what he just said.

Talin's head snapped towards the bed when he heard the girl start to toss and turn in his bed. She was muttering something.

"Tasuki! TASUKI!" She tosses and turned even more violently in the bed. "Nuriko! Help! What can we do?! Someone!" Talin took a step back, eyes wide with shock. What in the hell was going on? Was she...having the same nightmare? He couldn't comprehend anything right now, but before he knew it he was sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as she sat up in the bed, in a cold sweat and wide eyed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK Miaka. It was just a dream." He paused as soon as he realized he was stroking her hair, silent tears falling once again. He looked down at her, saw her resting her head on his bare chest, crying.

"But...it wasn't... That...it's...It happened so long ago, but it haunts me." She looked up at him, those tears breaking his heart. "Tasuki tried to kill himself...engulfed himself in his holy fire. It broke my heart. Everything that happened then...He..." she shook her head then laughed through her tears. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I must seem like a silly girl. Crying over a guy from so many years ago."

Talin simply shook his head. "No...Miaka, not at all. In fact..." He lifted his head hearing a high pitched whistle. Right...tea. "Hey, relax. We can talk all about it after I make us some tea, OK?" At her nod, he stood, then held his hand out for her."Ankle feelin' any better?" At her nod, he helped her stand.

Talin sighed as he sipped his tea. Miaka finished telling him about her dream and was staring into her cup, playing with it. This was pretty wild no matter how you looked at it. He just didn't get it. He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side. "I...ah...um..."

He heard Miaka's soft sigh. "I know I sound insane."

"Well...act..." He froze, cup half way to his lips. He was suddenly engulfed in a warm red light, and heard a soothing male voice.

"Wake up Suzaku Warrior Tasuki." There was a pause as if the disembodied voice seemed to think of how to word it. "My champion Tamahome has taken advantage of his gift I have given him. The Priestess is aware and her heart called out to me... For you. She didn't realize it and still doesn't. She needs you here more than she did before. So, awaken, remember, and be her protector once again."

As the light receded, Talin felt faint for a moment, dropping his teacup as he brought his hands to his face. "Ah...my head!" Everything that his dreams were trying to piece together came flooding back to him all at once. He felt himself go over and crash onto the floor.

Miaka jumped up as she saw Talin start falling out of his chair, and paused halfway to him as she saw a bright flash of red light, then a glow emanating from his arm, where is tattoo was. Her hands went to her mouth as her eyes shone brightly, tears springing to them.

"Tasuki..." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just this computer. :/

A/N: Been thinking long and hard on this one. Now that Tasuki is well... Tasuki... Trying to make this flow and cohesive has become slightly challenging. Also I just realized this has taken place in a day. Whoa girl slow down! Haha. No need to be as impulsive as everyone's favorite bandit! Anyway... I'll fix that soon enough! On to Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Talin picked himself off of the floor slowly, hair hanging down blocking his face from Miaka's view. Suzaku! It felt like he got hit by a freaking truck! He winced, thankful she couldn't see his pain. "Miaka, go check your phone. Go ahead and answer some of those messages. Someone's bound to be worried."

She moved towards him and he waved her away. "I...just need a minute. I'll be OK for the five minutes it takes for you to do that. After, we are havin' one hell of a talk."

"I...if you're sure you're going to be all right Tasuki..." He could hear the worry in her voice and grinned.

"Takes more than this to beat me ya idiot. Now go...before they call the cops. Yui probably won't but the other...'specially Tama, might." He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the barely there pitter patter of her feet walk back to his bedroom. Now to get his bearings after the beast god almost literally smacking him in the head.

Miaka sat on Talin's bed and took her phone from her purse, flipping through the texts from Keisuke, Yui, Tetsuya, and finally one from Taka. She answered the other three first, giving a clear explanation of what happened, including the fact that Tasuki is now Tasuki, memories and all. She left Taka for last. His text was different from the rest.

"Be careful going home. See you later." She read out loud then sighed audibly. "Thanks for worrying Taka." She muttered as she started dialing his number. She felt she should call him directly instead of texting. It rang a few times, before she heard a sleepy greeting from the other end.

"Miaka? Hey. What's up?" She felt tears spring from her eyes, slightly hurt by him seeming so uncaring.

"I figured I should call with an explanation. You know... Where I am all that good stuff." She heard a slight laugh on the other end.

"What do you mean? Didn't you go home?" Miaka sighed softly, running a hand through her hair.

"I was going home, but...I kinda twisted my ankle. So... I'm not."

Talin stood in the doorway, listening, arms crossed, his mark glowing bright red as he did so, becoming more and more agitated. How could he be so careless with Miaka's safety? Why didn't he ask if she made it home ok? Why didn't Miaka realize she had speakerphone on?

A rustling could be heard on the other end of the phone. "If you aren't home then where are you? You aren't stuck at the hospital are you?"

"No Taka. It was a twisted ankle. I'm at a friend's house." She sounded so tired. How long had this been going on between the two of them? Talin grinned as he heard confusion creep into Taka's voice.

"But Yui was with us..."

"I have other friends Taka."

"Since when?"

Ok That was it. Time to interrupt, the way only Tasuki could! He walked over, motioning for Miaka to not say anything as he sat on the bed next to her. With a broad grin, he leaned closer to Miaka and spoke.

"Tama! Hey buddy! So, I kinda ran inta this idiot and saved her from breakin' her damned nose on the sidewalk. She couldn't walk, n' I couldn't carry her that far, so she's sleeping here t'night. I'll bring her home in the mornin'." He tried not to laugh as he heard Taka spit and sputter trying to get coherent words out in a sentence.

"T...Tasuki?! What the hell?! Miaka where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Gotta thank ya though Taka. If she didn't stay here, I'd probably be strugglin' with weird dreams n' shit. But it's late and her ankle is still healin'." He thought for a second before adding "Don't worry man. Even before I remembered who I was in tha past, I felt this overwhelming need to protect Miaka. It's like...etched into my soul. She's safe. An' I'll get her home just as safe after she sleeps some more." With that he looked over at Miaka, who was blushing faintly and gave her a smile, ruffling her hair a bit. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat before continuing.

"I'm with Tasuki Taka, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later."

"But...but Miaka..."

"Good night Taka."

"'Bye Tama!" He looked over at Miaka as she hung up the phone on the still sputtering Taka. "If ya need anythin' Miaka, I'll be back on the sofa. We should probably both get some sleep."

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She whispered as she set her phone down. He nodded once and stretched as he stood.

"In tha mornin'. We can grab some breakfast and talk all about this...and maybe why I was told I was here. But you should sleep." He turned his back to her and started to leave, when he heard her gasp.

Miaka looked up as he turned to leave and gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "That tattoo on your back... It's beautiful..." She saw him look over his shoulder at the ink there and grin.

"Guess somewhere deep down I always knew huh? Chosen warrior with his god on his back." Then he gave her a stern look. "Now go to sleep Miaka. I mean it."

She reached out a hand, biting her lip gently. "I...do need something Tasuki." She felt herself blush as she collected herself before asking. "I... Will you sleep in the bed...with me. I don't want to put you out anymore and I...don't want to be alone." She instantly regretted asking when she saw an evil grin spread across his face. "Two conditions..."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh lord..."

Holding out his hand index finger extended. "One: I can use this against Taka an totally let him take it outta context." then he lifted his middle finger, signaling his second condition. "And no molesting me in m' sleep. Gotta stay pure for my weddin' night!" Miaka rolled her eyes as she made room for him.

"I don't care and like you were ever pure Tasuki." But she couldn't help herself, andf giggled as he hopped into the bed, bouncing her a bit in the process.

A/n: Yay! Chapter 5 complete! I figured this was a good stopping point. Hmm...what will Taka do now? I'm not sure yet, but as we speak I am sorting out the beginning of the chapter. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the story this is based off of or any of that sort. I do own Tasuki's name he was reborn into, drooling privileges of the idea of a tatted up Tasuki, and also fangirl privleges of making Tamahome a huge ass. (I all ready thought that he was but I will accept all criticisms from tama-fangirls)

A/N: I slept on it and started working through this chapter as I fell asleep, it still working in my mind as I woke up this morning. Sadly real-life will claim me soon for many work hours in a few days. So no fear! I will be still working on this but the chapters won't go up as swiftly.

Chapter 6

Talin sighed as he stood over the stove. That had to be the longest night of his life. Aside from the sleep he got before the nightmare hit, nothing. And it was all her fault. He blushed faintly as he paused from cooking to sip his coffee. She was still so tiny and fragile. He turned back to breakfast, shaking his head. How? How could Tama just be like that with her. Everyone defied the laws of heaven for those two and he became so...comfortable. It was like he didn't appreciate what was done at all. And why was he here. He knew what he was told, and kept replaying that in his head all night as he watched Miaka sleep on his chest. It had to just be a rough patch, it really couldn't be as bad as Suzaku thought... Could it? After years of being together, people become comfortable almost like that...almost.

He shook his head as he finished making breakfast and brought it all to the table. Stepping back, he took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Bacon, eggs and french toast with fruit. Yep... He impressed himself sometimes! Wait, it was real quiet. Why wasn't MIaka up? She should have been woken by the smell of food...especially the bacon...and all the cursing when it splattered on his bare chest.

"Guess I should wake her, before it gets cold..." He turned towards his room and jumped about 10 feet. She was silently standing there watching him with a small smile on her lips.

Miaka had woken up when he first started cooking. She laid in the strange bed for a while, listening to the sizzling and swearing for a while before getting up, and going to investigate. She meant to say something to announce her presence, but she had no words. She couldn't interrupt the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Sure it was a simple menial task, but he had such grace "Fuckin' stupid grease" er...well he moved with such grace. The intricate artwork on his back seemed to move and dance as he flexed his muscles. She felt herself blushing as she watched him, absolutely beautiful, even doing something so simple. It almost seemed like he was torn, between concentrating on what he was doing and getting swept up in his thoughts. She crossed her arms in thought. Well, he certainly had much to think over since last night. It all must have come as a shock to him, although he was acting very Tasuki-ish when she first came across him earlier that evening. He must have been battling with this for a long time, and all on his own. At least when Taka went through anything similar she was right with him. She sighed as her thoughts went back to Taka. Where did all this make the turn it did? It must have been brewing for a while. At first he did love her, and she loved him. She guessed it could change over time. She did still love him somewhere in her heart, she knew that, but how he felt for her wasn't so clear. All the short texts and calls, the lack of even telling her those three simple words that came so freely in the beginning and for so long after. She felt trapped, unable to escape what she owed Suzaku and her warriors, friends, family. They gave up so much to make sure her and Taka stayed together as destiny intended.

Miaka brushed hair from her eyes and brought her attention back to the man in front of her. She smiled softly as she watched him finish up cooking. He looked so proud of himself.

"Guess I should wake her up before it gets cold." She heard him say softly to himself as he turned around. She obviously startled him. When he finally noticed her he jumped, wide eyed. "Miaka! How long have you been there?"

She shrugged as she walked further into the kitchen. "For a while. You looked so happy cooking." She giggled softly. "I'm sure you'll make someone a wonderful house husband one day."

"Feh. Girls are nasty cheaters Miaka. You know that." He replied nonchalantly as he pulled out a chair for her. "Now sit n' eat somethin'" He sat across from her, and waited for her to get some food before helping himself. "I know I said we'd get breakfast, but this talk...we should probably have without an audience ya know? It's a weird subject for anyone. They'd try to lock us up if they walked by and heard any of it."

Miaka nodded her agreement as she started eating, then her eyes went wide. "Wow...this is so good! How'd you learn how to cook?" He flashed her a toothy grin.

"I have m' secrets. Anyway, so...about yesterday..." Miaka sighed as she heard her phone ring. That ring tone told her exactly who it was. "I'll be right back Tasuki. It's Taka." She saw his smile fall slightly as she got up and went into his room to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" She said softly as she picked up.

"Miaka! You aren't home yet. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Taka said quickly. "I'm at your apartment..."

"Oh...ok...now you worry. Not when I didn't answer your text last night. But because I'm at Tasuki's."She smirked a bit. "You aren't worried, you're jealous."

"I was worried the entire time Miaka..."

"Then why did you stay out?" She could feel her anger rising at the man on the other side of the phone. Everything that has been building up, becoming entirely too much for her. "I left and you stayed. You were going to let me walk home."

"I...I guess I should have come after you. I'm sorry Miaka. We can talk about this..."

"We will, when I get back to my place. I'll see you in a while Taka." With that she hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, sighing, then sinking down to sit on the bed herself. She looked up feeling a weight on the bed.

"Ya ok?" She looked into Tasuki's amber eyes and nodded once. "Ya sure? Because I know I wouldn't be." She felt the tears starting, and as soon as she couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt his strong arms envelop her, pulling her against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Hey now...ya know what your tears do t' me. I'm here for ya Miaka, and gods willing will always be here. Always have, haven't I?" She nodded against him, sniffling. "And if ya need me after yer talk with that asshole, call me. I'll be right there." Just the promise made her feel better. With that, her stomach starting to growl. She blushed furiously and he chuckled. "But first... Food."


	7. Chapter 7

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or the story they are based off of :(

A/N: Back again! Ahahaha! Chapter 7 here and hopefully we'll finally get somewhere. I feel that I've been a bit rambly. (I know... Not a real word. Don't care too much ) So hopefully we can get this story moving at a good pace! Also, please review! I like hearing from you guys! It makes it worthwhile!

Chapter 7

Miaka sunk down onto the floor after closing the door behind Taka. He seemed to almost be expecting this. It was weird. No tears, no promises of making it better, or trying harder. No declarations of love always and forever. All he did when she said she was done? He closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. He told her he understood. How? How did he understand? How did he not care that she just told him she didn't want to be with him anymore, that he acted like he didn't care about her. He really acted like he didn't love her as he did before! Not even close. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled out her phone. Sniffling, she composed a text to Talin.

"Are you free? I...I need to talk to someone." She bit her lip as she waited on a response, phone pressed to her forehead. Miaka prayed that he would be free. She couldn't go to her brother or Tetsuya, they held Taka on a high pedestal...and were half the reason he was distant. She knew it sounded selfish, but she wanted to be someone's priority, not to be a second thought. And constantly for some time now, she felt shoved to the back burner. It hurt, especially when it was done by the man who said to love you so very much, and never let you out of his sight. She took in a shaky breath willing herself to stop. She was more than just her and Taka or even her and Tamahome, no matter what she thought until fairly recently. She was Miaka Yuki, Priestess of Suzaku. She started to get up on trembling legs.

"I am Miaka Yuki, Priestess of Suzaku." She grinned slightly as she made her way to the kitchen. "The rest of the Suzaku Seven would kick my butt for being so hard on myself." She started preperations for some coffee as she spoke to herself. "Chichiri would simply say 'Don't let it get you down ya know. Sometimes things like this happen. It's not the end of the world.' Nuriko would give me a hug then smile 'you want me to go beat some sense into him?' Mitzkake and Chiriko would be silent with support and Hotohori would probably try to propose to me." She finished making her coffee and sat down glancing at her silent phone. She sipped her coffee. "And Tasuki... He would be so angry, he..." She trailed off as her phone chirped that it got her reply.

"Yeah off today. Sorry it took so long. I was in the shower. You OK?"

Then directly underneath another popped up. "I know Tama was waiting on you Did everything go ok?"

"Kinda? I can't tell this story thru text tho"

"Want me to come over or call?"

"Either way. I'm kinda a mess"

"You? Never. Be there in 5"

Miaka smiled at her phone as she set it down, and went back to her thoughts, and her coffee.

Talin knocked on the door to Miaka's apartment, feeling slightly impatient. He knew how hard things weighed on Miaka. Or rather how they used to...back in another life. He looked down at his clothes. Wished he would have thought to change out of sweat pants. Instead he threw on a t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, barely remembering to put on shoes. He raised his hand once more to knock on the door when it opened a fraction. He saw emerald eyes peeking from a tangled mess of auburn hair. He gave her a slight smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heya Miaka. Maybe I shoulda' mentioned I was a mess too." He forced a bit of a laugh. She gave him a slight watery smile as she stood to the side to let him in. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked inside. "Let's go sit and talk. K'?" His eyes widened as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "That bad eh? Want me to go rough 'im up?" She shook her head.

"No. It's not as bad as that. It's just... Well... It's a long story." He smiled down at the top of her head, still stroking her hair.

"Well, tell me all about it once we get comfortable OK?"

Miaka was smiling by the end of her story, curled in a ball against Talin on the sofa. She had refused to move the entire time, and he silently listened to her, never once interjecting. Though she could feel his body stiffen, or his fists clench up at certain points. When she finally looked at him, her smile fell. "Tasuki...?"

His demeanor became dark, he was shaking ever so slightly, his hair hiding his eyes, but she was sure they blazed with anger. He shook his head.

"I don't get it Miaka. Why? Why did you stay with him for so long if that's how he was treating ya?" He finally met her gaze, her assumption was right. "If...if it were me... I could never..." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Look...I'm gonna say something. It's...something I need ya t' know. I'm not saying it because what's just happened or anythin' like that." He placed his hands on her shoulders taking one more deep breath. "This is gonna sound crazy. Hell, even I think it sounds crazy. But...just hear me out...k?"

"Yeah of course." She said, all hints of a smile gone. He was so intensely serious it was almost scary. "I'll always listen you know that." She gave him a slight smile, and that brightened when she saw him smile in return.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded in resolve. "Ok here goes." He took a deep breath, looking her straight in the eye, hands still on her shoulders. "I... In my past life, I hated girls. Growing up with so many sisters, and they were mean as hell to boot. It...put a bad taste in my mouth. I wanted to focus on the bandits I led and that was all. You changed my mind all the way back then. I..."He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It's not just some fluke either. I couldn't keep a girlfriend in this life. Hell, I don't think I tried too hard. I don't think I ever loved any of them. And then you walked into my life last night and I was floored. Either life, if you were to ask me if I believed in love at first sight I would have laughed in your face. I barely believed in regular love. Thought it was a myth. But Miaka, I fell for you last night all over again. Even before I knew of my past life as your warrior. I loved you back then, I love you now. I don't think I could ever stop." He paused for another minute to collect his thoughts. "And what I wanted to tell you earlier today... My memories didn't wake up on my own. They wanted to. So many dreams of being back in Konan with you guys...and a few nightmares..."He shuddered thinking of what Tasuki had done to her under a spell."But that's not what's important. Suzaku... Suzaku literally knocked my memories free. And he explained why. That...I dunno if I should get inta."

Miaka just sat there, floored. She didn't know what to say. "I..." She frowned getting as serious as she should be for this conversation. "All that matters is that you are here Tas...I mean Talin. It doesn't matter why. You have perfect timing. Just when I thought I was completely alone in this, you arrived to protect me as always." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "As for you loving me, thank you for letting me know. I care about you too, but I am recently out of my only major relationship so..."

Talin hung his head nodding "I know ya need plenty of time. But I will be the best friend ya got, no matter what." Lifting his head he got a mischievous grin. He slid his hands to her cheeks. "But first I hafta do one thing. I...just have...have to..." His look changed as he leaned in kissing her gently, the kiss almost chaste, except for how long he lingered. When he broke it, he gave her a soft smile and rested his forehead on hers. "I have wanted t' do that for all my lives." Miaka felt her face burn. She just knew she was blushing furiously. Talin ran a thumb over her cheek and kissed her forehead. She felt a warming in her heart and put a hand over one of his as she stared up at him.

"I... I love you too." She gave his hand a squeeze and leaned into it. "I just need time to sort everything out in my mind. But until then, I'm gonna be the best friend ya got." She said with a giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Fushigi Yugi :(

A/N: I've been struggling with how to start this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy the finished product. :/ Only pone way I'll know! Throw me a review and tell me! :D P.S. I decided to skip a bit in the time line or this thing would try to rival War and Peace :P

Chapter 8

Miaka sighed, playing with the straw in her glass. Why did she agree to meet with Taka? This was possibly the most awkward lunch in the history of her life. Her appetite was next to nothing, and she really didn't have anything to say. He was attempting to make small talk the entire time. She looked up as she heard him let out an aggravated sigh.

"Miaka, I can't do this. It's been three weeks! You haven't called or even texted me. I know what you said that morning, but I figured you just needed a break. What is going on?" She looked up at him, seeing the anguish in his gray eyes, that used to burn with the love of a thousand suns. She pushed her drink away, and looked at him, folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"What's going on? I told you what's going on, Taka!" She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "You took me for granted, pushed me to the back burner. I want to be the priority in someone's life. Instead, you didn't make time for me, you spent time with me when you had extra time. We couldn't have one day where you weren't checking messages and texting someone back. I understand you're busy, but I want to be the important one." She felt tears in her eyes, and fought them back. She didn't need to show him weakness now, he didn't deserve to see it. "I love you still, I always will...somewhere in my heart. And you may love me still somewhere, but it's not the same. It's dwindled to next to nothing. And this isn't the first time we've had this conversation." Her phone beeped, telling her of a text that arrived. Taka frowned and looked at her phone, then looked at her.

"It's because Tasuki...oh sorry... Talin is around isn't it?" He glanced at her phone one more time. "That him?"

Miaka picked up her phone to check the text while he was talking. Now he was just being jealous. "No. It's Yui asking how this is going." She put her phone on silent and looked back at him. "Don't be so jealous Taka. For one, you know Tasuki was one of my best friends back then. Would you be that weary of Nuriko? And Two, now, it's no longer your concern now is it?" She shoved her plate away, appetite absolutely gone now. Taka gave her a slight smile.

"Miaka, don't be like that. This is silly, you're being silly. Come on, let's finish lunch, then we can go do something, ok?" She shook her head trying to banish tears once more. She hated it when he did that. Every time she had an issue with their relationship, he said she was being silly and dismissed it. Not even her feelings mattered to him lately.

"See? This right here. You're demeaning everything I'm thinking and feeling saying that it's silly. It's like if it doesn't fit into your idea of our relationship, then it's silly. What I feel matters Taka, at least for you to give it more than a cursory glance." She brought a clenched hand up to her chest, taking a shaky breath. "I am not some arm candy, some sweet, quiet little thing to be seen next to you when you want it."

Taka just stared at her, wide eyed. He was mid bite, food halfway to his mouth. He set his food down and sighed softly. "Miaka, I have always had your feelings in my best interest. You should know that. And you do know I've been busy with work and other commitments. For that I'm sorry. And, I'm sorry you feel this way. We can do better than this." He paused for a moment, then looked at her, reaching his hand across the table, asking for hers. "Can we start over? Just start dating all over again?"

Miaka looked at his hand then slowly up at him, shaking her head. "You...just do not get it Taka, do you? This has all been done before, more than once. We always end up in this same spot. It's a cycle, one that needs to be broken."

Taka looked at her, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Miaka, after all these years, are you serious...?"

"Look, Taka, "She said, giving a tired sigh. "The only way to end this cycle of hurt is to completely break ties." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Well that's it! No one is being hurt Miaka. I mean I've never abused you, not a finger on you." Taka went to make a grab for her hand once more. She flinched ever so slightly and he let his hand drop to the table.

"Taka, I don't mean physical hurt. Neglect sometimes hurts worse than someone laying a hand on you..." She stood up hesitantly. "I...have a lot of errands today. I'll see you around. Afterall, you are friends with my brother." She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, before turning around and heading out of the resturant. She didn't hear him call after her, nor noted the sheer look of distraught disbelief on his face as he watched her leave.

After stepping out into the warm, sunny afternoon, she picked up her phone and texted Yui back.

"Terrible. He just does. Not. Get. It." She blinked as she walked towards her apartment a block away and saw another text come up, this one from Talin.

"Taking a break. How did your lunch date go?" She smiled a bit as she walked down the street, thinking of how to reply via text, then shook her head. She pulled up his number and called him. Even if he wasn't taking a break still, she could leave a long, rambling voicemail. As she went up to her door, she heard that familiar voice in her ear. "If you're callin' I'm gueesin' not great huh?"

Miaka took a shaky breath as she closed her door behind her and just sat on the floor. "It was terrible. He..." She finaly broke down, feeling the floodgates open, and all the tears she'd been holding back just came flooding out.

"Hey now...don' cry Miaka. Hey...come up here, sit at the bar and tell me all about it. It's been slow as hell, and there's two more workin' with me. After I'm done, we can grab some dinner ok?" She gave him some sort of garbled positive answer. "Besides," She could hear the grin in his voice."Ya' probably felt so bad ya' didn't even eat huh?" She felt herself crying even harder. He knew her so well...


End file.
